Skunk
by Red Witch
Summary: The Brotherhood crosses paths with a furry little animal. Who's gonna end up getting skunked? Read to find out!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing…la la la…Never mind. I just got this strange idea after coming home one night and seeing a certain little furry animal running under my car.**

**Skunk**

"Oh Lance you gotta come see this!" Tabitha looked outside the window one night. "There's the cutest little kitty cat under you're jeep!"

"Really?" Todd hopped over. "Cool. I like animals."

"Maybe you can call it Kitty and play with it," Pietro snickered. 

"Very funny Pietro," Lance groaned walking over. "Where is it?"

"There! See, it's black and it's got the cutest little white stripe running down its back."

"Tabby," Lance stated. "That's not a cat."

"It isn't?" Tabitha asked. 

"Tabitha even I know that's a skunk!" Fred told her. "Sheesh! Don't you know anything?"

"Hey I grew up in the city! Sue me!"

"If only I could," Fred rolled his eyes. "Then we'd have some cash around here!"

"So what do we do?" Pietro asked. 

"What do you mean?" Lance asked him. "It's a skunk. What do you think we're going to do about it? Tell it that it's trespassing? We do nothing but wait until it goes away."

"It's sniffing your tires," Todd said. "Why's it doing that?"

"I think it's getting ready to mark it's territory," Fred told him.

"WHAT?" Lance shouted. "NOT MY JEEP! HEY! SKUNK! GO AWAY! SHOO! SHOO!"

"I don't think it can hear you through the glass Lance," Pietro chuckled. "Maybe you should go out there."

"Yeah! You stupid…" Lance opened the door and quickly closed it again. He glared at Pietro. "Nice try."

"Came close didn't I?" Pietro giggled.

"Just for that, you're going out there!" Lance snapped.

"No way!" Pietro said. "Even I'm not that fast!"

"Do it!" Lance ordered.

"Make me!" Pietro stuck his tongue out.

"I'm not doing it!" Fred said. "Hey Tabby wanna go play with the kitty cat?"

Tabitha was no where to be found. "Darn!" Fred snapped his fingers. 

"Look, here's a bag!" Lance went to the hall closet and got a sack. "Now get it before it gets my jeep!"

"You love that stupid jeep so much you get it!" Pietro snapped. "I'm not going to end up smelling like Toad!"

Both of them had the realization at the same time. "Toad…" Pietro said.

Todd was trying to quietly sneak away. "Come here!" Lance ordered. 

"Uh, I got homework to do…" Todd edged away. 

"Oh no you don't!" Pietro grabbed him. "Now come here! Why didn't we think of this sooner?" 

"Aw man…" Todd groaned as Pietro and Lance dragged him to the door. 

"Here!" Lance shoved the bag into his hands and threw him outside. "Now get it!" He locked the door behind him. They went to the window.

"Okay…he's getting closer…" Pietro narrated. "He's almost there…The skunk sees him…. Its back is getting higher! It's raising it's tail!"

"I can't watch," Fred hid his eyes. "Yes I can." He peeked through his fingers. A loud piercing wail shattered the night. 

"Wow," Pietro's jaw dropped. "I didn't know skunks could scream."

"Look at it try to cover its nose!" Lance said. "Way to go Toad!"

"Wow! I bet it's the first time a skunk got skunked!" Fred said.

"What goes around comes around," Pietro said.

"I got it!" Todd hopped up with the skunk in the bag. "He won't give us any trouble. Want me to put him in the woods?"

"No we thought you could put him in the living room Toad," Pietro cracked. "Of course we want you to put that thing in the woods!"

"No."

They all looked at Lance. "What?" Pietro asked.

"This is such a wonderful opportunity!" Lance rubbed his hands together. "Think about it! What better way to torment someone than put a skunk where they can find it? There's Summers, Duncan, the Principal, Jean…"

"Fuzzy!" Todd spoke up.

"Evan!" Pietro shouted. "Or Xavier! The possibilities are endless."

"Oh tomorrow at school is going to be such fun!" Fred chirped. 

The next day before lunch the boys snuck out of their respective classes and met in the hall.

"Okay now here's the plan," Lance looked furtively around. "We wait until last period then we sneak the skunk into Summer's car…"

"No way!" Pietro spoke up. "I thought we agreed we'd do it to Duncan!"

"Well we were, but that was before Blob here put him in a dress and yanked him up the flagpole for taking the last milk this morning," Todd said. "Let's do it to the Principal Kelly or Fuzzy!"

"What about Evan?" Pietro said. "Let's do it to Daniels!"

"No!" Lance said. "And don't even think of doing it to Kitty!"

"Yeah like we'd do that and risk the wrath of Avalanche the Lovelorn Loon," Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Jean!" Fred said. "Let's do it to Princess Perfect!" 

"No! We're doing it to Summers!" Lance said.

"No Daniels!" Pietro said. "I'd suggest Rogue but it might think that they're related!"

"No Jean!" Fred said.

"Well I'm in charge and I say we put it in Summer's car!" Lance told them.

"Well I caught it yo so I should be the one to decide!" Todd stood up for himself. "And I say ….uh…Oops…"

"Oops?" Lance looked at him. "What do you mean by oops?"

"Nothing," Todd looked away from him nervously. 

"Uh uh," Lance would not drop it. "Oops never means nothing!"

"Yeah especially when you say it!" Pietro snapped. "So what happened?"

"I kinda…misplaced it," Todd cringed.

"You what?" Lance grabbed him by the shirt. "How could you lose a skunk?"

"Oh great!" Fred groaned.

"I saw Kelly coming and I didn't want him to see the bag so I put it in someone's locker!" Todd explained. "Then I had to get to class!"

"Whose locker?" Lance asked.

"I dunno, I don't remember!" Todd yelped. "Somewhere around here. I think."

"You think!?" Lance shouted. The bell rang. Kids filtered into the halls.

"Well we're gonna find out pretty soon," Fred said. 

"Hey isn't Kitty's locker around here somewhere?" Pietro asked.

"If you've…" Lance growled at Todd.

"No! I'm sure I didn't put it in her locker," Todd cried. "I think…"

Risty walked by. "Out of my way you idiots," she snapped as she shoved Pietro out of her way. 

"Good afternoon to you too," Pietro stuck out his tongue. "Think Toad where did you put it?"

They heard Risty say, "Hey what's this in my locker?"

"Uh oh…" Todd said. The boys all thought this would be a good time to move quickly and quietly away. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" 


End file.
